


旅梦人

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 猴面包树Sam/小店员Dean。小王子AU。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	旅梦人

“我认为George一点都不蠢。起码他能记住他的玫瑰。你却不一定会记住我。”

Dean总觉得不大对劲。  
准确点说，感觉自己在被监视。  
更准确点说，像是被某只饥肠辘辘了几个世纪终于看到猎物的狼狗赤裸裸恶狠狠饥渴交加地盯着。  
很近。  
越来越近。  
十步。  
五步。  
一。  
Dean猛地回头。  
空无一物。

空巷的夜晚静得让人发颤。

这种情况已经持续一周了。

Dean满脑子疑惑地走进“ET”书店。  
“今天来得很早嘛！终于想起来昨天落下什么东西了？”  
他看向说话的Gina。那个脸蛋如同洋娃娃一般精致的高挑少女正朝他晃动着手里的胸牌，看上去心情不错。  
“嗯哼，也许我就是故意摆在这里，好让你有个理由放‘粗心大意’的我进家门。”Dean挑挑眉毛，翘起一侧嘴角。这表情让他整个五官都生动起来，迷人且玩世不恭。“然后我们就可以有一整晚的时间讨论胸牌构造。”  
“这套话留给午夜场的小妞们吧”，Gina游刃有余地咧嘴笑笑，稍微压低声音说，“二十分钟的顶班换一个胸牌，成交？”  
Dean知道老板Oliver又给自己提前下班了。虽然自己还有二十分钟才上班，但这不是什么值得在意的事。他伸手接过胸牌，边往脖子上套，边不甘示弱地还嘴，“急着赶午夜场爆米花电影的小妞，希望这回你的男伴不会哭得像六岁的乖宝宝。”  
Gina无奈地瞥他一眼，“Tom确实容易被打动，这叫感情细腻好吗。等你爱上一个这样的人就会明白了。”  
“噢，希望不是个接近两米的大脚壮汉。”Dean表情无辜地开口。这回Gina连个眼角都不想留给他了。

摆在眼前的是堆成小山的待扫码新书。  
那种被盯着的感觉又来了。  
噢，拜托。Dean拍拍脸颊。一个从名字到格调都三流的24小时书店里的小小店员，被监视？哈。  
夜班值多了果然容易出幻觉。

红灯。Dean有点不耐烦，熬夜的疲倦让他想对一切阻碍他钻进被窝里的东西发脾气。  
绿灯。他打着呵欠，准备抬脚。  
又来了。被监视。被盯着。被注视。  
他浑身打了个寒颤。迅速发现这种强烈的不适感来自对面。  
一个男人。  
准确点说，一个眼睛泛着饿狼般绿光的男人。当然，鉴于他当下的迷糊情况，那双眼也有可能只是被绿灯照出来的。而且他也没办法肯定男人看的是自己还是仅仅看着这个方向。  
也许自己想多了。Dean使出浑身力气努力克制转身逃跑的欲望。  
但是男人大步流星地奔过来了。  
朝着他的方向。  
准确无误。  
Dean还在思考现在逃跑来不来得及，左手腕已经被牢牢抓住。  
Dean感觉自己像是被溺水的人狠命拖拽的最后一根稻草。要被捏碎的疼痛从手腕蔓延到胸腔。  
“你他妈的到底在……”无用的挣扎迫使Dean抬头惊愕愤怒又痛楚地看向始作俑者。  
噢，现在的年轻人都怎么回事，随随便便都能长到一米九了？  
大脚怪，很好。  
狗狗眼，很好。  
红眼眶，很……等等，现在该泪流成河的是我吧？！

“跟我回去。”高个子大块头发话了。尾音里带着哭过的颤抖。  
一群可能性从Dean运转迟钝的脑子里飞奔而过。  
“我们回B666号星球，我已经找到了重建的方法，”大个子眨着他可怜兮兮的狗狗眼，吸吸鼻子，“我们可以像以前一样，一直在一起。”  
“你…是不是认错人了…”  
“不可能！我已经观察整整一周了。就是你。”

Dean觉得自己运气有点背。  
熬了一整夜整理那些被翻乱的或是没被翻乱的书，换班时只想一头扎进温暖被窝，结果被一个流着泪的跟踪狂缠上了。Gina怎么形容的来着？“感情细腻”？饶了他吧，每个“感情细腻”的人都应该回他们的医院里好好待着，比如牛皮糖一样跟着自己的这个。真是可惜了，挺好看的一张脸，问题出在了脑子里。“爱上一个这样的人就会明白了”？幸好永远都不必明白这点，因为自己永远不可能爱上这样一个重度妄想症傻大个。  
“为什么你不愿意跟我回去？”被腹诽千万遍的大个子开口打断了Dean的胡思乱想。  
“啥？哪儿？”接话纯属条件反射。  
“当然是B666！”  
“…那到底是个啥…”  
大个子停住了。  
被拽着手腕的Dean差点摔倒。  
他烦躁回头。

大个子低着头，过长的刘海垂下来遮住表情。阴暗而冰冷。  
Dean警觉起来，右手握紧拳头。  
“我是Sam Winchester，这是你起的名字，说从此我就是你唯一的亲人。假如你忘记了我们的星球，至少应该记得我。”他抬起头，眼里是毫不掩饰的悲伤失望，片刻之后凄然笑道，“你不记得了，是吧。”

Dean发誓，他把这个自称Sam Winchester的男人带回家纯属出于道义，毕竟作为一个业绩优良的五好公民，你不能随随便便把一个迷路的妄想症患者扔在大街上对吧，尤其是他还莫名猜中了你的姓氏的时候。自己绝对没有被那双湿润的绿色眼睛打动，也没有一点点莫名其妙的愧疚感。绝对没有！  
“额，你要喝点什么吗？”  
坐在沙发上垮下肩膀的背影显得低郁沉重，片刻之后才缓缓闷声回答，“水”。  
Dean捶捶自己胸口，用力把冒出来的愧疚压下去，转身倒了一个玻璃杯的清水递过去。  
Sam一口气灌下去，沉默着把见了底的杯子还给Dean。  
Dean又倒了一杯。  
三杯。  
四杯。  
五杯。

Dean微微睁大眼睛看着干净的杯子，小心翼翼斟酌着开口，“额，你到底多久没喝过水了？”  
Sam终于抬眼看向Dean，用略带思索的口吻说，“一个月吧”。

Dean觉得根本不该跟一个病人提出这么深奥的问题。

“我可以储水，所以一个月喂一次就差不多了。”Sam说着笑起来，露出幼犬般的虎牙，眉眼弯弯的。  
他从沙发上跳起来，掀开略紧的T恤拍拍结实的腹部，“都储存在这儿。但我喝水是不知节制的，为了防止万一。”  
Dean对着他的腹肌晃了下神，忽略掉一堆完全超出他认知范围的信息，转过脸清清嗓子，“好吧，你想喝水可以在那边自己取。另外，别随便掀起衣服。”  
“为什么？我在星球上时根本没穿过衣服。虽然天气冷了的时候你会给我围上厚厚的棉毡。”  
“因为这里是地球！地球上的人都要严严实实地穿着衣服！”Dean有点不耐烦地扯下Sam卷上去的衣襟。然后惊恐地发现自己居然接受这种设定了。  
神啊，是谁说精神病不会传染的啊。

“George离开了他的玫瑰，为了微不足道的理由。也许有一天你也会就这么离开我，在我睡着的时候。”  
“Oh come on，Sammy，你一定要把自己比喻成那种娇气又傲娇而且一无是处的小花吗，真是个好女孩。就算你愿意当个娘娘腔，我也不是放弃小花见到猴面包树就想铲除的蠢George。我们是Sam和Dean。”

Dean睁开眼睛的时候，坚信自己是非自然惊醒的。  
然后他看到了两眼放光盯着他的Sam。  
他猛然推开距离过近的人，心一下子悬到了嗓子眼。  
“上帝啊！你到底在干嘛？！难道你都不用睡觉的吗？！”惊吓过度的Dean厉声吼着。  
被推到地上的Sam有些委屈地扁扁嘴，“我睡了四个小时，本来想叫醒你的，因为你的日历上写着今天要七点换班，但是闹钟好像停了。”  
Dean才想起来今天跟Gina上周定好的换班时间。他抓过手表，六点半。床头的闹钟坏了，昨天本来要拿去修的。结果这些事全忘得一干二净。  
都怪这个傻大个。  
Dean狠狠瞪了一眼一脸无辜的Sam，起床洗漱。

“哇哦，早知道你喜欢这类的，我就把Tom的朋友介绍给你了。”  
Dean郁闷地看看一脸兴奋的Gina，她正笑嘻嘻地跟书店门外的Sam隔着落地玻璃窗挥手示意。Sam也有礼貌地挥手，在跟Dean视线接触时露出个大大的满足的微笑，像是看到了什么失而复得的宝贝。  
“不过这个计划看来没法实行，这个大个子看上去爱惨你了。为什么不让他进来坐坐？”  
Dean及时按住要去开门发邀请函的Gina，“他就喜欢在外面晒太阳，还是别打扰他的好。”  
事实上，Dean对于这个寸步不肯离的家伙实在有点伤脑筋了。  
周末早上，书店里顾客不多，零零落落地在书架旁看书。Dean悠闲地翻看一本画册，心里有些不宁。他转头看向落地窗外。Sam坐在树下的长椅上，午前的阳光透过枝叶缝隙映在他微微仰起的脸上，苍白的脸颊在树叶交错的投影钟像是戴着精灵面具。似乎很舒服，Sam微笑着抬头，双眼轻轻眯起，迎接阳光的洗礼。柔和而耀眼，眼角眉梢都被勾了毛绒绒的绵绵轮廓，纯白衬衫和天蓝的水洗牛仔裤显得他清瘦高挑。

光合作用？  
Dean已经不想再为自己顺利接受“储水”设定而哀叹了。

不知过了多久，Sam满意地享受完阳光，低头看过来。正好对上Dean的眼睛。又是一个毫无防备的笑脸。Dean急忙收回心思，努力让注意力集中在眼前的画册上。画册来自一个人气可怜的画家，讲的是一棵树孤独成长，然后独自死去的故事。  
什么狗屁故事，这么阴郁灰暗的故事，当然不会有人读。Dean皱眉愤愤地腹诽着，把画册扔在旧书堆最上面。  
孤独的树，不知道为什么，Dean很抵触这个名词。

“你应该跟我回去。”  
Dean在心里翻着白眼，觉得应该颁个什么诺贝尔锲而不舍奖给Sam。  
“虽然地球挺有趣的，但是这么多人这么多路，又容易迷路，又没火山又没猴面包树，也…没有我。”最后几个字声音格外小，但还是一字儿不漏地传到Dean耳里。他想辩驳说事实上你说的这些这里都有。最终只是开口问，“我们到底是什么关系？”  
“你是B666的王子，我是你的猴面包树。”  
“……”Dean依稀记得他看过一本叫做《小王子》的书，“难道我不是应该在你刚发芽时就除掉吗？”  
Sam忽然高兴了起来，“可你没有。”他眼神忽然无比温柔，像是能慢慢这么将人融化。“你没有。”他再一次重复，像是念出救赎的圣语。

“Dean，我觉得我爱你。”  
“爱是什么？”  
“就像George对玫瑰的感觉，他说他爱那朵宇宙唯一的玫瑰。我也爱你。”  
“好吧，那么我也爱宇宙唯一的猴面包树。而且比蠢George多得多。”

Dean茫然醒来。  
最近总好像不停在做梦，醒来又什么都不记得了。  
“你还没想起我吗？”  
Dean被忽然响起的声音吓得一下坐了起来，发现只是隔壁床上的Sam在问话以后又泄气一样倒回床垫里。  
“你大概…真的认错人了吧…”  
现在只是凌晨三点，Dean又要睡着了。  
Sam在黑暗中眨眨眼睛，一翻身下了床，动作迅速地爬上Dean的床，吻在他的额头上。Dean只觉得床剧烈摇晃了一下，接着额上一阵温热。他咻地睁大眼睛，完全没反应过来当前状况。Sam哈哈笑出声来，没有半点要移开的意思，“我终于弄懂怎么变成人形的那天，你也是这个模样。”他笑了好久才止住，注视着Dean的眼神在渐渐清楚的视野里染上一层深沉的颜色，“然后，我吻了你。”他缓缓抚上刚刚嘴唇触碰过的地方，“不是在这里。”  
Dean觉得他的眼睛很是明亮，像是流动着亿万星辰，在漆黑的房间中摄人心魄地闪烁着。静谧的空气中，他只听见自己越来越响的心跳声，血液奔涌着与两人清晰的呼吸声交错。  
Sam越来越靠近，Dean能感到他喷在脸上的灼热鼻息。Sam却在快要贴近的时候僵住了，脸上显出一副悲伤的神色，像是想起了什么不好的回忆。Dean不希望在他脸上看到这种表情，一点都不希望。  
他向Sam抬头靠去。  
两人的嘴唇终于碰到了一起。  
精准无误，仿佛天生就该如此。如同经历了三千光年的长途跋涉，经历了五百年的重生与灭亡，经历了数以万计的星球的寻觅与阻挡，终于失而复得，物归其所，终于得见重逢之光。  
他们吻在一起。嘴唇相互触碰，彼此推挤，不愿再分离。Sam放在Dean额上的右手顺着发丝滑下，固定在Dean的后脑。他反复含吮着Dean的下唇，一遍遍感受那里的柔软甜美，在感觉自己上唇被同样含吻的时候叹息般地微笑。他终于在意识到需要呼吸时慢慢放开红肿的双唇，又用那种比五月的阳光还温暖，比壁炉的火光还炽热的眼神深深地凝视着Dean。身下的人睫毛轻颤，眼中的一汪绿色像是他在旅行中见过的春日湖畔，甚至比那还要美上几分。当时他坐在湖边树下，看每天只有一次的夕阳落日，闭上眼是一片残影血红，悲伤与失落让他几乎流泪痛哭。从前那个每天陪他看二十六次日落的人，不在身旁。  
而现在。Sam痴迷地注视着Dean的脸，看着他每一处细微的部分，额上的汗毛，眼角的细纹，唇边的胡渣。他再一次微笑，情不自禁地吻上额头，然后缓慢依次往下流连着。他想起他们之间的最后一个吻。他喜出望外地展示自己的人形，衰竭垂死中的王子惊讶欣喜地看着他，吻却没有像传说中那样让谁治愈。  
他渐渐无法自控，那些依次落下的温柔的吻忽然猛烈起来，重重地压在Dean的眉间，眼睛，鼻翼，脸颊。再次回到唇上时，Sam的喘息粗重急促，带着占有与侵犯的意味。他用上了舌头，在Dean顺从地张开嘴时狂暴地扫过他的齿贝与上颚，又卷着他的舌头反复吸吮纠缠。他久久地吻着，不知餍足。他听见唇舌交缠时的水声，听见Dean颤抖的喘息声，听见微弱压抑而满足的呻吟。只觉得不够，想要更多，更多。他开始剥去Dean的衣服，伸手下去脱下他们的裤子，嘴唇依然一刻不停地触碰着。  
在漫长的旅途中，他见过许多人接吻。有的圣洁纯真，有的欲望深重，有的是侵略，有的是罪孽，有的是不舍，有的是狂喜，有的预示着结合，有的是分离序曲。他不知道自己与Dean的属于哪一种。也许哪一种都有。他们的感情本来就是复杂纠葛的，所以没有什么能轻易将彼此分开。他们不应是以人的形态彼此独立生存，而应该像是寄生蔓藤彼此纠缠。在他只能是树形时，曾经无数次想要把Dean跟自己绑在一起，但没有办法。Dean不会愿意，他也无能为力。他的树根坚韧粗长，能够穿越过整个星球，却无法将爱人拥在怀里。最后他的疯长的树根摧毁了星球，再也没有可供食用的东西从土壤里长出，Dean饥饿而且疲乏，却仍然死死守着这棵树，也不准他说什么铲除之类的话。他总说，一切都会好起来的，也许明天，就有一颗种子要扎根发芽了。  
Dean感觉脸上有冰凉水滴，睁开眼才发现Sam在流泪。他稍微用力拉开一点跟Sam的距离，看见这个悲伤的大个子满脸泪水，仿佛被什么东西打开了闸门，泪水不受控制地从好看的绿眼睛中涌出。Dean用拇指抹去他的眼泪，又轻轻吻去那些泪痕。他觉得自己中了魔咒，现在做的一切疯狂且荒唐，却又忍不住想要做更多。似乎身体深处的什么地方在驱使他去做这些，似乎有个声音在耳边不断赞同他做的一切。Sam是个陌生人，是个危险的大个子，是个满嘴胡言的大脚怪。他却似乎与这个陌生人认识了几个世纪，而他们几个世纪前就该像这样拥在一起。  
他把Sam的脑袋按在胸膛上，左手缠绕在他的发中，右手轻抚他宽厚结实的脊背。“一切都会好起来的。”他轻声念叨，重复着这句呓语，错觉自己在诵读万千年前传来的魔咒。Sam在安抚中终于忍不住痛哭出声，他紧紧抱着Dean，带着乞求，含糊不清地说着话。也许是我爱你，也许是我很想你，也许是记起我，也许是跟我在一起。但这些都不重要。Dean觉得无论他说什么，自己都能懂。  
Sam渐渐平静下来，不再流泪。他抚摸着Dean的身体，只觉得被欲望封锁了喉咙。在旅途中，第一次撞见人类结合时，他差点被眼前所见吓坏了，不懂人类为何要用这种粗暴残忍的方式表达爱意。到后来又觉得，这种恨不得把对方深深刻进自己身体中的方式，也许比互相寄生捆绑要好太多了。Sam也想要这样。想要表达，想要占有，想要铭刻。想要对一个人做这些事。  
他阵阵颤抖着，用力吻上Dean的胸膛。沿着根根肋骨细细舔吻，左手来回抚摸手臂的线条，右手轻轻按压他的小腹。他一路向上吻着，如同虔诚的圣徒，对每一寸肌肤敬畏膜拜，又像蛮野的侵略者，霸占着每一处角落。Sam用力吸吮着Dean的乳头，从一边到另一边。颤抖与呻吟从他们接触的地方传到胸腔，这特异的感觉让他激动而急切，下身忍不住开始挺动。轻轻咬住Dean的锁骨，反复碾磨着，右手顺着腰侧滑下，抚摸他的大腿，又伸进膝弯。向上吻住Dean的颈侧，沿着肌肉的纹理轻轻吮咬，如品尝盛宴一般舔着他滑动的喉结。Dean发出低哑的呻吟，双手在Sam的身上游走，时而轻抚，时而因快感和疼痛紧紧握住他的肌肉。Dean的心脏剧烈跳动着，仿佛下一步就要跃出胸腔。他感到Sam的呼吸一路往上，停在耳畔边，然后耳廓被温热的感觉包裹起来。他听到细碎的爱恋话语夹杂着炽热的喘息在耳中回荡，被这刺激得仰起脖颈大口喘息时，下身被一只大手包裹住了。再次覆上的双唇把他的响亮呻吟压在喉中，唇舌被迅猛翻搅着，那只手的速度逐渐快起来，那么霸道粗鲁，那么迫不及待。他们又成了一刻不能分开的样子，Dean像是喝醉了酒，头脑发热，汗水湿滑，浑身直发抖。感觉自己只能软软地躺在这里，双手必须不停地跟Sam的身体接触。  
Sam滑下去，唇舌顺着身体滑下去，直到包裹住Dean的下身。他在Dean的每一次惊呼与呻吟中变换着角度和速度，用沾上前液的手指抚着Dean的囊袋，晃动着脑袋想要吞进得更深。另一只手用手背反复轻划着敏感的大腿内侧，像是在用手背的指甲搔痒。Dean发出胡乱呻吟，一手深深埋进Sam汗湿的发间，一手紧抓着身下的床单，背部随着每一次刺激弓起。窗外的路灯倾泻在他身上，如同起伏不定的流光。  
Sam手指沿着大腿伸下去，找到那个隐秘的地方，在那里画着圈，耐心等待着。Dean浑身一僵，感觉前所未有地紧张。Sam抬头凝视着他。又是那种眼神。崇敬，爱慕，迷恋，欲望，好像在说Dean就是Sam的一切，就是Sam仅有的世界，唯一的光明。他看着这双眼睛，心里好像被谁的手狠狠攥紧，他愿意为了这个眼神，献上自己的所有。所以Dean只是微笑着抚上Sam的脸，在突如其来的疼痛一次次捏紧床单，弓起身子，又强迫自己放松下来。Sam终于完全挺进Dean的身体中时，一切都对极了，两人发出长长叹息，感受交合处不留空隙的触觉。他们的身体每个部分都紧紧贴合在一起，Dean的双腿缠绕在Sam的腰上，如同彼此依赖的蔓藤。  
Sam再一次深深地与Dean接吻，身体律动的速度从缓慢规律到完全失控，每一次都又快又狠，每一次都深深地顶撞着那个让Dean无法控制住呻吟的地方。他们的动作契合，四肢交缠，鼻息交错，被汗水浸湿的身体滑得根本抓不住对方，却仍是不死心地要彼此贴合在一起。从身到心，从躯体到灵魂。他们大声呻吟着，身下的床板吱呀作响，床单早已皱得不成样子，身体碰撞和出入的水声随着累积的快感逐渐放大。他们深深凝视着彼此，像不要命一样亲吻，那些早该实现的渴望让他们身体滚烫，无法自持。高潮的瞬间，Dean似乎看到了生命中从未得见的落日云霞，在旅途与幻梦中经久不灭地灼烧。

“不要离开我，你说过不离开我，你跟George不一样。”  
“Sammy girl，你就算变成人形还是个女孩。别哭。我不是要离开你。我们只是会在另一个地方相遇。”  
“你要去什么地方？”  
“大概…是George去过的地方吧。我们找到对方，然后去一个不会被你这大脚怪摧毁的星球。”  
“我一定会找到你的，Dean。然后带你回来。”Sam紧紧握住Dean枯瘦的手，没办法忍住溢出的泪水，“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”

Dean悠悠转醒。他记起了所有的梦。或者说，是所有的过往。无论多远，无论多久。  
他微微侧过身子，惊动了Sam搭在他胸口的手。他看着Sam缓缓睁开双眼，对他露出一个毫无心机的满足的笑。他只是安静地看着，觉得胸腔被说不出的感情填满。他想对什么人或是什么事说出感激，他几乎要为这份感激而哭泣。但最终他什么都没有做，只是微笑着，看着Sam。  
他没有说话，但Sam感觉到了。他知道那些曾经失去的，终于一个不落地回到了身边。  
“嘿，我们应该早点用这个方法的，白白耗费那么多时间跟口舌，我都快筋疲力尽了。”Sam坏心眼地戳着Dean的腰，露出两个酒窝。  
Dean轻拍了一下Sam的脑袋，“你知道吗，这么擅长破坏气氛真的不科学，天才。”  
Sam开心地笑着，伸手把Dean揽进怀里，“但你依然爱我。”  
“别急着自信，”Dean声音里带着笑，“我才不会爱上‘感情细腻’的大脚怪。”

接下来要怎么办呢。是继续在这颗蓝色星球上旅行，还是回重建的B666重返二人世界，或是到什么别的星球去开拓领地。  
这些不得而知。

但至少有一点我们能够非常无比万分确定。

王子会和他的猴面包树一直在一起。  
无论多远，无论多久。  
一直一直在一起。

END


End file.
